hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Mantis Lords
Godmaster variant, see here and also Sisters of Battle. }} (indirectly) |theme = Mantis Lords |health = 210 (first phase) 160 + 160 (second phase) }} The Mantis Lords are three sisters who lead the Mantis tribe. In their throne room, there is a fourth, broken throne. This throne possibly belonged to the Traitor Lord, who was exiled after embracing the Infection. A lore tablet in the Mantis Village reveals that the Mantises had a truce with the Kingdom of Hallownest, and that in return they would prevent the beasts of Deepnest from emerging. A gate opens from their throne room that connects to the Deepnest and a massive pile of dead beasts is seen nearby, with the Mantis Lords' nail-lances sticking out of them. After The Knight defeats the Mantis Lords, they will bow to them and all Mantises of the Mantis Village will become passive. Behaviour and Tactics The Mantis Lords will all use the following attacks: * Dash: A Mantis Lord will drop onto either side of the arena and she will charge across the arena, leading with her spear. This attack covers the entirety of the ground of the arena. Mantis Lords only do this attack when they are on the ground. * Drop: A Mantis Lord will appear overhead, tracking The Knight for a brief moment before dropping straight down with her spear. * Boomerang: A Mantis Lord will appear holding onto a wall and will throw a spinning blade like a boomerang. The spinning blade will travel in one of two possible patterns: ** A wide arc that reaches the opposite end of the arena before returning ** A shorter arc that reaches the middle of the arena before returning It is recommended to initiate this boss fight after at least one Nail upgrade. The Mantis Lords will not initiate battle until The Knight challenges them. At this point, a steel cage will prevent escape from the arena, with spiked pits to the left and right of the cage. The battle begins against a single Mantis Lord. She'll execute one of three attacks, disappearing in a blur after each attack. The player must react quickly to dodge the attack, then strike the Mantis Lord before she vanishes. As the Mantis Lord loses health, the attacks become faster and faster. The best moment to heal is during the Boomerang attack, as it is easiest to dodge and takes the longest time to complete. As is the case with most bosses, the Quick Focus charm is immensely helpful, despite its high cost. Once the first Mantis Lord has been defeated, she will return to her throne. At this point, the two remaining ones will engage in tandem. The battle remains fundamentally the same, but the attacks come far more frequently and the patterns of the spinning blades change. Once one of the two Lords goes down, the remainder of the battle becomes significantly easier, but since there is no visible difference between the two, it's impossible to focus on one over the other. Keeping to one side of the stage or the other keeps the fight more consistent, as the Mantis Lord farther from the Knight will typically stick to the Boomerang attack and the closer one will use the melee strikes. Dreamshield can also block the boomerangs. It is possible to duck underneath the Mantis Lords with Shape of Unn when one of them is performing a dash attack. This makes healing significantly easier. Location Mantislordslocation.jpg|Mantis Lords at the bottom of the Mantis Village in Fungal Wastes. =Sisters of Battle= }}Sisters of Battle is a variant to Mantis Lords found only within Godhome. The battle starts off the same as Mantis Lords, however after one Lord has been defeated instead of facing just the other two, all three Lords jump simultaneously into combat against The Knight. Behaviour and Tactics Sisters of Battle will use all attacks of 2nd phase of Mantis Lords, but with an additional attack from 3rd lord. The Shade Cloak is highly recommended for this fight, as the continued barrage from the Lords often leads to the player getting cornered. The ability to phase through said attacks can be very beneficial to avoiding damage. Trivia * At the entrance to the Mantis Village after dying to the Mantis Lords once, Quirrel suggests upgrading the Nail before the fight. * The Mantis Lords are one of few bosses to have multiple entities attack the player. The others being the God Tamer, the Watcher Knight and Brothers Oro & Mato. * The Mantis Lords are among the few bosses that don't die once they've been beaten. Others include, Dung Defender, Hornet, Zote the Mighty, Grimm, and the God Tamer (if her mount is defeated first). * After the Lifeblood update all the Mantis Lords now emit a mustard yellow gas of possibly mushroom spores. * When The Knight goes close to the gate to Deepnest, and the Mantis Lords are not defeated, the Mantis Lord on the left commands the door to close. * If the player continuously clings to the wall, the Mantis Lords will continue to use the "'''Boomerang" '''attack on the opposite side of the arena until the player leaves the wall. It's unknown if this is a bug with their A.I. or intentional. ru:Лорды богомолов es:Señores_mantis Category:Enemies Category:Bosses